User blog:Majin Ainsley/Spyro Respect Thread
The Legend of Spyro The Aether element is the power of: stars, gravity, light, life, spirit, comets, reality, space, mana, life giving big bangs, and divinity. Surpasses all other elements, even time. Works like an atom smasher and dismantled on an atomic level. Jared states that full mastery over it can make stars implode and create singularities. https://www.deviantart.com/that-spyro-guy/art/TLoS-Elemental-Breath-Weapons-Aether-606709494 https://comments.deviantart.com/1/602372180/4104977722 https://comments.deviantart.com/62/3100208/4105770782 https://m.imgur.com/a/pmFTNZ1 Was able to piece Earth back together https://m.imgur.com/a/dLswOwq His Aether Fury created a constellation as a side effect https://m.imgur.com/a/0AGL0b4 Created a planet sized Aether wave https://m.imgur.com/a/Vx69nqa Convexity Attacks https://youtu.be/jdULjYzv540 https://youtu.be/ELbnPSkuVfw https://youtu.be/I0YoPShElQY Spyro opened a portal to some alternate dimension that summons aether energy construct copies of his head that negate dark magic(It purified Cynder of the Dark Aether) https://m.imgur.com/a/FCOZoSO Convexity shield https://m.imgur.com/FWO9Bqh Spyro in the DS version of DotD created a small star within Earth with Aether https://m.imgur.com/a/EITaPqF In the DS version the power of his Aether Fury attack caused the alternate dimension of Covexity to implode https://m.imgur.com/a/GpQuiad Spyro can turn into his dark form if he's emotional enough.It gives him telekinesis, darkness manipulation, and a power boost https://m.imgur.com/a/PWsz0ez https://youtu.be/Nw2EcyPlNkI https://youtu.be/jdULjYzv540 With Dark Aether, Malefor turned two snakes into ethereal green chains. And can materialize and dematerialze it at will. Malefor using Dark Aether created a soul font and can resurrect himself and others. Malefor used dark aether to turn the apes Undead and create an army of earthen creatures, and raise the Dragon Temple into the sky. Dark Spyro was able to turn Gaul to stone. Cynder with Dark Aether was able to open a portal to a realm beyond time and space called Convexity. Cynder while empowered by Dark Aether survived submersion in lava. https://m.imgur.com/a/DQKMtBq https://m.imgur.com/a/pEgQw6r https://m.imgur.com/a/b8Jqd34 https://imgur.com/a/NWVascG https://m.imgur.com/a/b8Jqd34 https://imgur.com/a/L6Dda7Z https://imgur.com/a/NWVascG https://m.imgur.com/a/g2sBX63 The Gaurdians that created the temple with combined elemental powers created a place where whatever you think of becomes reality https://youtu.be/pvESV9Sau9o Malefor with Dark Aether has dream manipulation https://m.imgur.com/a/Vvpwf02 Malefor with Dark Aether can create and manipulate dark crystals that drain energy and has image projection https://m.imgur.com/a/GHih0P2 Eviscerated an army with Dark Aether https://m.imgur.com/8FwTqf9 Fire element lore https://www.deviantart.com/that-spyro-guy/art/TLoS-Elemental-Breath-Weapons-Aether-606709494 Earth element lore https://www.deviantart.com/that-spyro-guy/art/TLoS-Elemental-Breath-Weapons-Aether-606709494 Ice element lore https://www.deviantart.com/that-spyro-guy/art/TLoS-Elemental-Breath-Weapons-Aether-606709494 Electricity lore https://www.deviantart.com/that-spyro-guy/art/TLoS-Elemental-Breath-Weapons-Aether-606709494 Time Element Lore(Pg.2) https://www.deviantart.com/that-spyro-guy/art/TLoS-Elemental-PowerUp-Device-604101079 Jared states mastery over this power gives: Increased time slowing Time travel Time rewinding Time forwarding With the time Element: Can slow down time, stop time, has foresight, and created a mountain level stasis crystal https://youtu.be/245B2WvCO8A https://imgur.com/upload Mental manipulation https://m.imgur.com/a/n24C1iE DS Earth attacks https://m.imgur.com/a/D8TnkSo Elemental attacks https://youtu.be/W9khT9ypy1k Fury attacks https://youtu.be/4nX6FlcUcEI https://youtu.be/DO9In94fuSY Broke through a mountain side https://m.imgur.com/a/9jCt9Rw Pulled Cynder out of the Golem's grip https://m.imgur.com/a/sPLmUul Can survive being crushed by the Golem and being scorched by the Golden and Destroyer's lava https://imgur.com/a/KTvoLOP https://m.imgur.com/a/bcEq9kg Overpowered Malefor https://m.imgur.com/a/AytBPI9 Can affect and destroy spirits https://m.imgur.com/a/nDPxA1T Dodged Malefor's Lightning https://m.imgur.com/a/l5hwRIm Dragon spirits can seal and they stay bound to nature https://m.imgur.com/a/F10AHvg Beat Malefor in the Nintendo Version of DotD who destroyed Earth himself https://m.imgur.com/a/hUC8ZnK Spyro: Can use the Wind element to make mini tornadoes. Knows Dragon Kata, an ancient fighting style that uses Chi. Horn Jab: Spyro performs a quick forward jab with his horns . Horn Slide: Spyro charges up then slides along the floor horns first, damaging multiple enemies. Horn Toss: Spyro uses his horns to flip an enemy over. Tail Hammer: Spyro performs a vertical downward spinning motion, striking enemies from above . Tail Swipe. Spyro performs a quick horizontal spinning motion, knocking surrounding enemies backward with his tail. Tail Stab: Spyro quickly jabs the enemy immediately in front of him with his tail. Tail Thunder: Spyro performs a powerful vertical upward spinning motion, striking enemies from below with his tail. Chi Wings: Spyro focuses his Chi energy, channels it toward his wings, and swipes at enemies infront of him, releasing the energy and creating a very powerful attack . Chi Punch: Spyro concentrates his Chi energy into a small yet long ranged energy ball fired in front of him . Chi Roar: Spyro channels his Chi energy into a mighty Dragon roar, creating a powerful shockwave that effects all enemies in its radius. https://m.imgur.com/a/qNBGTwt Category:Blog posts